Welcome to the Caribbean, Luv
by AdamsgrlRusty
Summary: Meg is captain of the ship Abeyta. Now she finds herself wishing that her father knew her. She travels to Port Royal to reveal herself to him and is joined by her sister, Elizabeth Swan, and William Turner. With her new companions, she seeks revenge again


***********************************  
  
Um...so...this is my disclaimer. I don't own any of the people that are form POTC such as William Turner, Captain Jack Sparrow, Governor Swan, Captain Barbossa, Commodore Norrington, or Elizabeth Swan. I do own Meg or, if you must be so specific, Megan Samantha Swan; Mr. Brown, and Tina. These are all taken after me(Megan) and two of my bestest buddies, Benjamin Brown and Nikhila(Tequila with an 'N') Reddy. Oh, and the thing about my ship being called the Abeyta...well...let's just say...I have a strange fascination with that name and anyone who has it.  
  
I hope you enjoy! Please review! If you don't, I might not write anymore cause if no one likes it, then I see no point! You can also e-mail me at Rustiesgrl89@aol.com  
  
Thanx a bunch,  
  
AdamsgrlRusty aka: Rusty  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter One: Port Royal  
  
***  
  
Meg stood at the stern of the ship overlooking the ocean. It had been days since they had seen land and they were due to arrive in Port Royal soon. She sighed in contentment as she felt the cool freshness of the sea breeze blow across her face. Her skin tingled with excitement as she recalled the thrill of being a pirate.   
  
As she stared out over the vast ocean before her, she became aware of people bustling about around her. Unwillingly, she turned her gaze from its resting point to stare at the crew of men around her. Men ran around doing various jobs in order to bring the ship in safely to the harbor. They must have reached Port Royal by now.  
  
She walked through the masses of crewmen, ordering them about as she went. At last she reached the mast, where her first mate, a tall women with long black hair and dark skin, stood, observing the ship. "All's well, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, captain. We're due to arrive in ten minutes." Unlike the rest of the crew, Tina didn't have the accent of a pirate. She was one of the few on the ship who had gone to school and that's how she became Meg's first mate. The Abeyta (AN: Sorry, I couldn't resist...) was the only ship in the Caribbean that was under the command of a women. Most wouldn't even allow them on board.  
  
"All hands on deck!" Meg cried, and the few lazy crewmen still below decks scurried up the steps to their assigned posts.   
  
Meg was a good captain, loyal and brave, and her crew followed her. She enjoyed tormenting them, but they all learned to except it. Even though she was a women, the men respected her. She treated them with dignity and respect-as much as can be expected for pirates-and they trusted her.  
  
Meg left her first mate in full charge and retired to her quarters to attend to some things. As she closed the door behind her, she wondered why she was doing this. What did it matter to her whether or not her father knew she existed? She couldn't answer herself, but continued about her business.  
  
She sat down at a wooden desk and opened the drawer. From it, she with withdrew a piece of parchment, an ink bottle, and quill. Although the bottle kept sliding around with the changing of the tide, she managed not to spill it and make her letter look fairly professional.  
  
In a few minutes, a knock came at the door. Meg looked up from the desk to see Tina standing in the doorway. "We have docked in Port Royal. What are your instructions?"  
  
"Have Mr. Brown deliver this to the governor. It is a matter of great importance. We shall remain here until I receive a reply."  
  
"Yes, captain. Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, sealing the letter in an envelope and handing it to her. "Oh, and I will be out today, buying supplies and such. I leave you in complete charge of the ship."  
  
"Yes, captain." With that, she left the room and Meg was alone in the darkness of her quarters. She sat for a while, deep in thought before rising and heading off the ship. "I am leaving Tina in charge! You all will follow any order she gives you or you will answer to me!"  
  
After making sure everyone had heard her command, she walked onto the dock and down towards the town. There was nothing that she needed to do, but Meg wanted a few minutes off the clammy ship and out in the open air. Passing the local blacksmith's shop, she saw a young girl standing in the doorway.  
  
The girl looked strangely familiar with her green eyes and determined visage. She was tall and slender and wore an extravagant light blue dress with lots of lace and frill. Meg stopped for a minute to stare at her when she realized, this girl looked almost exactly like herself. Apart from their hair color, they might have been twins. She had the same sly smile and long eyelashes.  
  
The girl turned around quickly and began to walk down the street towards a large mansion atop a green hill. She stopped only when she saw Meg. The two girls stared at each other for a minute only before continuing on their way.  
  
Meg knew without a doubt that she was the governors daughter, Elizabeth. Her mother had never talked about her much, except that she had tried to bring her along as well, but Private Norrington had followed her in her escape and taken Elizabeth from her.   
  
Her mother was a pirate, Lady Luck, as she was called. She sailed under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow and later, after they marooned him, Captain Barbossa. She had been laying low in Port Royal when she met the governor's son, Louis. She fell in love with him and some months later, they were wed.   
  
She never told Louis about her past, fearing he might be angry with her and also, fearing for the safety of her two daughters. Time went on and Louis became Governor Swan. But it was bound to happen sooner or later and one night, Louis learned of her being a pirate. He grew angry and threatened her.  
  
Fearing for her life, her mother took Meg and her two year old sister and fled. She stole a small ship and proceeded in sailing out of Port Royal. But the governor forewarned his troops of her escape and she was soon caught up with. Private Norrington managed to take back Elizabeth, but Lady Luck and her other daughter had gotten away.   
  
Meg wasn't even a year old when this happened, so she remembered nothing of it. And her mother spoke little of it. Meg missed her mother dearly and wished that she was still alive.   
  
Her mother was killed when she was fourteen. When Barbossa learned that she had married a governor he became so angry that he didn't even follow the Pirate's Code and make her walk the plank. He drew his sword and slit her throat. From that day on, Meg vowed to avenge her mother and kill Barbossa. The captain of the ship had left her in Tortuga where she grew up around pirates.   
  
When she had enough money, she bought a ship and christened it Abeyta, her mother's maiden name. She met up with Tina and the rest of her able-bodied crew and left Tortuga. She has been captain aboard her ship for seven years.   
  
Deciding that she better get back to the ship, Meg turned and walked back down the rode to the docks. The sun was beginning to set and the cool evening breeze settled over the little town. She reached the ship and looked around for her messenger, Mr. Brown.   
  
Spotting a short man with neat, dirty blonde hair, she strode towards him. "Good evening, Mr. Brown. I trust Tina gave you my letter?"  
  
"Aye, captain. It's been delivered to the governor, like ya requested. If ye don't mind me askin', what are ye doin' sendin' a letter to him?"  
  
"That is none of your concern, Mr. Brown. It is a personal matter and you needn't trouble yourself over such things."  
  
Looking a little disappointed, Mr. Brown turned and went down below decks. Meg sat on the railing of the ship and stared out into the vast blue ocean, now with shades of red and orange in the twilight. Again, she tried to think of why she had gone out of her way to send a letter to her father, just so he would know who she was. Then, she realized, the answer was right in front of her, just so he would know who she was.   
  
She seemed rather confused with her answer. Why did it matter to her? She had gone her whole life not knowing who he was and he'd never made an effort to know who she was. Why, now, did she want him to know her?   
  
Because he pushed my mother away. As soon as he knew the truth, he was disgusted with her. He forced us to live in exile all of our lives. She was so surprised at this sudden answer, that she nearly fell of the railing. Just in time, she gripped the metal bar and held he balance.  
  
"You look tired," came the familiar voice of her first mate behind her. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll stay up a little longer and see that the crew finish swabbing the decks."  
  
"Alright," she said, trying to sound professional. But, seeing that she could not hide her frustration from Tina, she sighed and explained. "I don't know what's come over me. All of a sudden, I care that my father knows me. It almost scares me that I'm acting so different."  
  
"Get some rest. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."  
  
Meg nodded and went to her room. Quickly, she scribbled a few notes in her captains log. Then, she snuffed the candles and laid down to get some sleep. With dreams of her planned revenge on Barbossa in mind, she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Meg awoke suddenly when she heard a loud knock on her door. Slowly, she opened her eyes when she heard the loud cries of her first mate at the door. "Captain! Captain! The governor has sent his daughter with a reply!"  
  
Immediately, she shot up in bed. She pulled on a pair of black pants and a white tunic. She grabbed a large hat with a long white feather and stuck it firmly on her head. Last, she pulled on her black boots and flung open the door.  
  
The same girl that Meg had seen yesterday at the blacksmith's shop was standing in front of the mast next to Tina. "Good morning, Elizabeth."  
  
The girl stared at Meg in deep confusion. "How is it you already know my name?"  
  
"Oh, I have known your name for a long time Ms. Swan. But as to how, we shall just have to see, won't we?" At this, Meg grinned as she realized that she held the upper hand. "But anyway, I understand you have your father's reply?"  
  
"Yes, right here." Elizabeth handed Meg a letter with a wax seal representing the governor. It portrayed a large swan moving gracefully over a thin line of water.   
  
Meg tore open the seal, almost sad to tear the beautiful creature fastening the white paper. She read through the letter quickly while Tina and Elizabeth watched her carefully.  
  
  
  
To my Dearest Daughter Megan Samantha Swan,  
  
I would dearly love to see you. You weren't even a year old when I last laid eyes upon your beautiful face. I am very pleased to hear you have taken up the fine art of sailing, although I hope this has nothing to do with piracy. Your mother was a fine women, but when I heard of her being a pirate, I knew she could not be trusted. She attempted to steal you and your sister away from me.  
  
That is why I propose that you stay here. There would be a place for all your crew and you would become reacquainted with your sister and I. We shall meet at three o'clock sharp this afternoon. Come to my estate at the center of Port Royal.   
  
  
  
I look forward to seeing you soon,  
  
Love,  
  
Governor Louis Swan  
  
When she'd finished reading it, Meg read it over once more to make sure she'd caught everything. He seemed like a very conceded person, but best not to mention that in front of Elizabeth. She glanced at her sister and spoke. "Very well, I shall be at the estate at three o'clock this afternoon. Although I do not think I will be staying in Port Royal very long, as your father suggests."  
  
"I shall pass this news along on my father," Elizabeth stated. "See that you aren't late."  
  
With that, she turned and strode off the boat and Meg was left standing on the deck, a letter clutched tightly in her hand. Tina walked up to her, but Meg just walked off angrily to the map room, throwing the letter over the railing of the ship and into the cold water below.  
  
Tina stared at the letter for a while as it slowly disintegrated in the salty ocean. What could it possibly have said to make her captain so angry? Why did she even send a letter to the governor of the small town of Port Royal? She pondered theses things before turning and beginning her daily duties.  
  
Meg sat in the map room, trying to plan out the route for their next voyage. She stared at the map for hours, but nothing came to mind. It was just a simple matter of deciding where to go and how far it was, but she just couldn't do it. Try as she might, the words said on that letter kept coming back to her mind.  
  
At last, she gave up and went below decks to get something to eat. No one else was around as she slowly ate her small lunch of fish and chips, so she thought to herself in the massive silence that surrounded her.   
  
Why did her father think she had anything to do with pirates? And if he did, why would he want anything to do with me? Probably because your mother was a pirate herself and you've lived with her all your life.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Tina who stood a few feet away, staring impatiently at her captain. "What is it?"  
  
"Captain, it is nearly three o'clock. Shouldn't you be leaving to meet the governor? I assume he is not one to be kept waiting."  
  
"Very well, thank you. You shall be in complete charge of the ship, as always."  
  
"Yes, captain."  
  
Meg stood up and walked up the wide set of stairs to the deck. She walked down the dock and took the same path she had taken yesterday. Along the way, she bumped into a man. "You want to watch where you're going?!" she yelled.  
  
"Sorry miss." He turned to leave, but took a second glance at the girl and spoke again. "You look strangely familiar. You aren't by chance related to Ms. Swan, are you?"  
  
Meg stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the man. Quickly, she answered his question. "No!"  
  
"Are you sure? You look just like her, apart from your hair color..."  
  
"No!" she said again. "We aren't related!"  
  
Meg studied the man carefully. He had sandy colored hair with sideburns and brown eyes with a slight mustache and small goatee. He was tall and wore a white shirt with a brown vest. He looked very intriguing, although Meg had sworn off guys long ago and was determined never to look at one in the same way she had when she was younger.  
  
Turning her glance quickly, she continued back down the road and to the governor's estate. She knocked on the door and a tall man in nice clothing opened it. "I'm here to see Governor Swan."  
  
The man nodded and stepped aside. "Right this way please." She followed him down a hallway to the left and to a fancily (AN: Amazingly, that is a word!) decorated dinning room. There was a hard oak table with a glass chandelier hanging overhead. The windows were open and let the afternoon breeze in.  
  
Governor Swan was already seated at a chair at the head of the table. "Good afternoon, Meg."  
  
"Good afternoon, Governor Swan."  
  
"Oh, don't waste such time on unimportant greetings. Call me father." He gracefully motioned to a seat beside him. "Do sit down."  
  
Meg took a seat and stared at him expectantly. At last, he cleared his throat and spoke. "It's very good to see you. I can't believe how fast you've grown! My, you look just like your sister, apart from your hair. Hers is blonde, you know."  
  
"Yes," Meg said awkwardly. "A man on the streets told me the same thing."  
  
"Indeed. I'm not surprised. Who was this man? Do you know?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He was tall, sandy colored hair...brown eyes..."  
  
"He sounds like the young William Turner. A blacksmith. Elizabeth seems quite taken with him. I'm sure that will all change at tomorrows ceremony. Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony. Commodore Norrington." he added happily.   
  
Meg nodded along aimlessly as he explained all about Captain Norrington and his upcoming promotion ceremony. It seemed, Norrington had asked Governor Swan for Elizabeth's hand in marriage just yesterday. The governor agreed happily, saying that it didn't matter whether or not Elizabeth accepted-although he was sure she would. She was bound by the law to marry him because he had saved he life when she was younger.  
  
When he was done, he smiled happily and looked at Meg. "You do look so much like your mother."  
  
"Really?!" Meg asked, excitedly.  
  
"Oh yes, you have the same reckless look about you. I can no doubt assume you are a pirate?"  
  
Meg smiled. "My mother taught me well! Yes, I am."  
  
Louis nodded sadly. "Very well. But...if you do decide to...change your ways...you shall always be welcome here."  
  
"Thank you, father. If I ever do 'change my ways' as you put it, I shall come stay with you." Then, more to herself, she added. "But I very much doubt it. Now, I would dearly love to stay and talk longer, but my crew and I have urgent business elsewhere and I really must be going."  
  
"Oh, but I don't think you understand me correctly," the governor objected. "You see, the people of Port Royal don't take kindly to pirates. And me, being the governor, am not one to disappoint them."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Being a pirate, I should think you'd be used to it by now. I can't very well let you leave."  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
He grinned. "The same thing I do to every other pirate. Unless you we can come to some kind of agreement."  
  
"Never!" Meg yelled angrily, rising from her chair. "And I can assure you, my crew will not be as easy to handle as some other pirates you may have come across!"  
  
"I can assure you we can handle it. Now, either you come willingly, or I will be forced to call Captain Norrington."  
  
"Go ahead! Call him! I'm not afraid! I can take him!"  
  
The governor looked highly agitated. He fidgeted with his toupee and mumbled to himself. By now, Meg had drawn her sword and was standing, ready to fight, at the other side of the room. "Well? Are you going to do something?!"  
  
"I can't. There is to be no rough housing while Elizabeth is in the house. She already has a wild enough imagination as it is. Would you be so kind as to allow me to take this outside?" That gave her an idea.   
  
Meg raised her eyebrows. "Um, sure, why not."  
  
The two of them walked to the front door, but before the governor could motion Meg outside, she dashed upstairs. She looked in each room, searching for Elizabeth's. At last, she found one at the end of the hallway that seemed promising.   
  
Throwing open the door, she found Elizabeth standing, talking to the same boy that she had ran into on the street-William Turner, as Governor Swan had said. The two of them stared at Meg in confusion. She dashed over to Elizabeth's side and whispered to them. "Know this, I promise not to hurt you. If you will just play along, no harm will befall either of you."  
  
The governor raced in the room. Meg drew here sword and held it at Elizabeth's throat. "Take one step closer and, so help me God, I will run this sword across her throat."  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and glanced at William angrily. Elizabeth turned to Meg. "Parlay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Elizabeth, stop speaking such nonsense!" Governor Swan snapped. "This is a serious matter! Take back whatever foul prattle you just said."  
  
"No!" William cried. "She spoke the word 'parlay'. According to the Pirate's Code, no harm can befall her while she is under the protection of parlay."  
  
"'Tis true." Meg stated. "I cannot harm her. She must be taken to the captain aboard his or her ship."  
  
"How can I trust you?" the governor questioned. "You are a pirate and pirates are altogether untrustworthy!"  
  
"Pirates are bound by blood to follow the Pirate's Code. If we do not, our life is forfeit."  
  
"Very well," Louis sighed sadly. "If this will keep my daughter safe..."  
  
"Out of my way then!" Meg commanded, still holding the sword to Elizabeth's neck. Governor Swan moved aside, allowing the two girls to pass freely. William followed them out of the estate and down towards the dock.  
  
When they reached the ship, Meg released her sister from her tight grasp. "You are free to go home now. Thank you for helping me."  
  
Elizabeth and William followed her aboard. "I demanded the right of parlay. You must take me to your captain!"  
  
"I am the captain, Elizabeth." She turned to face the two and bowed. "Captain Meg Swan, at your service. How may I serve my dear sister and her...uh....friend?"  
  
"Sister? I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to meet you!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"Well, now you have, and I suggest you get home before your father gets too worried." Meg turned and strode off towards her quarters. The two of them followed.  
  
"You can't expect us to go back!" William objected. "We are finally free of our confinement and you tell us to go back to it?!"  
  
"Yes, that's precisely what I'm telling you to do. If you think confinement the proper term. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."  
  
"But we want to go with you!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"Go with me? Stop being so silly, you couldn't possibly survive on a ship. And the Abeyta at that. She's a fine ship and requires experienced hands. You two have never sailed before in your lives."  
  
William frowned at her. "My father was a pirate! And a extremely skilled one at that! His blood runs in my veins."  
  
"And who was this wondrous father of yours?" Meg asked, almost with a laugh.  
  
"Bootstrap Bill Turner. Or, William Turner, if you prefer. He was an excellent swordsmen and pirate."  
  
Meg was taken aback. "William Turner...I suppose it would be a waste to ignore your wishes...But the girl...Give me one good reason why I should bring you with me!"  
  
"Because if you don't," William began, "I won't come with you."  
  
Meg pondered this for a while. She really didn't want her sister coming with her, but than again, it would be really helpful to have a blood-born pirate onboard... Oh, what to do? Just bring both of them. If the girl gets out of hand, just leave her in Tortuga.   
  
"Alright, you can both stay, but if either of you speak a word to anyone about you being my sister, I'll slice you from naval to nose!" she snarled. Looking around, she spotted her first mate. "Tina, show these two newcomers to their rooms."  
  
"Yes, captain."  
  
She stood at the bow of the ship and spoke to her whole crew. "Theses are two recruits! Elizabeth and Will!" The men nodded. "We leave as quickly as soon as possible! Now get to work!" 


End file.
